


The Blaiddyd Line

by BadRomComWrites



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Speculation, This all started bc of one line dimitri has in cf, but like more detailed because Nintendo! Cant! Stop! Me!, children start showing up in the second and third chapters, first chapter is just dimitri falling in love!!!, i dont want to edit all the wrong things, i wrote this while my husband played it, loooooosely cf related, loosely crimson flower related, lots of children!, no beta we die like Glenn, this story sat for months
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadRomComWrites/pseuds/BadRomComWrites
Summary: "The Blaiddyd line will not end with me." After the death of their parents the children of the Blue Lions and Golden Deer grow up in a Fodlan united under Edelgard. They will finish what their parents started.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Blaiddyd Line

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off the crimson flower route, but like... that's being generous. LISTEN. IN MY DEFENSE. I started writing this MONTHS ago when my husband did his cf run and then I told someone in a FE3H shit posting group about it and she got SUPER excited so Ingy this is all your fault. Just give it chance, ignore the details I'm focusing more on the characters.
> 
> Also, just because this is about the kids over throwing Edelgard doesn't mean that Edelgard will be a one dimensional character. Nuance! Is! A! Thing! Just be patient.

It was six months after the fall of Garreg Mach when he realized he needed an heir. Which meant he needed a wife.  
“Make arrangements for my birthday.” Dimitri told Gilbert. “I want every eligible maiden in attendance.”

Whoever Gilbert passed the responsibility off to was a fool because they only invited eligible noble women. He felt terrible for Ingrid, she looked so uncomfortable in all those layers. He sat next to his uncle, Dedue standing behind him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the beginning of an argument between Felix and Sylvain.  
When the Blue Lions Dancers performed, he saw her. She was very beautiful, with light yellow hair and light eyes common in Faerghus. There was something magnetic about her. “I wish to speak to her.” He told Dedue. “Once she has a free moment.”  
“Do you think that wise?” His uncle asked.  
“A common girl of the people gives them a reason to rally behind her.” Dimitri explained. “It distinguishes us from the empire, inspiring more patriotism in Faerghus, which makes it harder for the empire to sew discord in the kingdom.” His uncle nodded in approval.

Rhiannon was more charming than he expected. He found himself hypnotized by her stories of her travels. When he spoke, she listened. She asked questions and laughed with him. The found themselves wandering away from the party and to the garden.  
“I should return.” His stomach sank. He didn’t want to return to the stifling party. “People will talk.”  
She grabbed his hand and pressed a finger to her lips. “Do you hear that?” She whispered. He was too focused on the way her brows furrowed together, the way her eyes sparkled in the moonlight, the curve of her red painted lips. “Come on!” She pulled him deeper into the garden. Sure enough, they could hear someone singing.  
“Lady Rhea?” Dimitri whispered.  
“Oh it’s such a beautiful lullaby.” Rhiannon sighed. “May I have this dance?” She offered a hand to him.  
“Dance?” His eyes widened and he sputtered as she took his hand and led him in a slow dance. She was graceful, he felt like a clumsy fool compared to her.  
“You’re very far from the festivities.” A stern voice made both stumble.  
“Lady Rhea I-“ He stammered.  
“You have a lovely singing voice.” She said politely, folding her hands in front of her.  
“It is inappropriate for a young couple such as yourselves to go about unsupervised.” Rhea began to herd them back to the party.  
“It’s a good thing we found you then.” Rhiannon smiled. Dimitri caught the way Rhea’s eyes hardened.

They exchanged letters every other week. She sent pressed flowers in each of her letters from each region she toured. Felix called him a love-struck fool.  
One day he received a letter with no flowers. There were tearstains.  
There was an attack at the theater we performed in, we will return to Fhirdiad soon.  
I am unscathed, but so many are dead. My letter will reach you before I do, but I will reach you before your letter can reach me.  
Once he got word she had returned, Dedue helped to set up a meeting in a tavern and helped the young prince sneak out.  
He found her hiding in the corner of the tavern. She stood when she saw him. He hated the way her eyes watered and how her lip quivered.  
“Please?” Her voice was airy and quiet. “Can I-?” She didn’t finish before he swept her away in a warm embrace. She buried her face in his shoulder to muffle her sobs. He rubbed his thumb over her cheek when she pulled away. “Your hair has gotten long.”  
“Not as long as yours.” He ran a hand through her hair as they sat down.  
“How do you know?” She gave a saw smile. “It was tied up last time.” He chuckled at the memory. Her face fell and she got a far away look in her eyes  
“Would you like to talk about it?” He asked.  
She shook her head. “We were performing in a town near Arianrhod.” Her voice shook. “A public performance, there were children, the stage…” She began to tremble. Dimitri wrapped an arm around her and held her close.  
“You’re safe, you’re okay.” He murmured.  
“But they’re not!” She pulled away “All those children? Bleeding, skulls open, splinters in their bodies running them through?” Rhiannon sobbed.  
“Did you see who did it?” He asked. She wiped her nose with the back of her hand and shook her head no.  
“They had on black masks with long beaks.” She said. “They were covered head to toe.” She rubbed her hand on the inside of her cloak. “I’m sorry, I’ve gotten snot all over you.” She took the edge of her cloak and began to attempt to clean his cloak.  
“No it’s alright.” He took her hands in his. “I-“ His hood was ripped down.  
“Kid” A woman sighed. He whipped around to find Catherin and Manuela standing behind them. “You’re supposed to be in bed.” She threw the hood back over his head.  
“It’s my fault.” Rhiannon said quickly. “I asked him to come.” Manuela and Catherine exchanged a glance and a sigh.  
“And what’s your name?” Manuela took a seat next to her. Catherine took the seat next to Dimitri. The couple explained how they came to know each other and about the attack. Once they were done explaining the two women exchanged a glance.  
“I’ll escort Rhiannon home.” Manuela sighed. “I’m sure your troop is worried.”  
“There’s talks we’re disbanding.” She said softly. A beat of silence hung over them.  
Dimitri opened his mouth to speak, but Catherine pulled him out of his seat, evoking an undignified yelp from the prince. “Let’s get you home before your uncle blows a gasket.” She dragged him out ignoring his protests that he was perfectly capable of finding his own way home and how this was no way to treat an adult. Rhiannon giggled at the sight.  
Once they were far enough away Dimitri ripped himself away from Catherine. “I am not a child Catherine!” He spat.  
“You are far too important to be sneaking away to meet with your girlfriend.” Catherine said harshly. “And far too old to be throwing a hissy fit.”

Rhiannon was moved into the castle. After Dimitri stopped receiving letters from her, he sent Dedue and Catherine to scour the streets for her. They found her in an alleyway half dead and starved. Mercedes and Annette returned to the city to nurse her back to health. Dimitri found himself called to the southern boarder to quell talks of revolution. He spent eight long months away. He letters brightened his day. Her complaints about her etiquette lessons were refreshingly trivial.  
If Dedue noticed his eagerness to get home, he didn’t say anything.  
When he returned, he found her in a room that had been transformed into a makeshift classroom. She looked…  
Miserable…  
Her clothing as so much more restrictive, it was tighter and covered more than her dancer’s uniform had. Her hair was braided and pinned up. She looked pale, like she hadn’t seen the sun in a long time.  
The instructor tried to shoo him away, but he would have none of that. “I would like to ask Rhiannon to join me for a stroll through the gardens” She glanced at the instructor and then at Dimitri. She leapt from the desk so fast that something tore and she stumbled into his arms. He ushered her away quickly, the two of them stifling laughter. “What did you tear?” He laughed.  
When was the last time he had this much fun?  
She turned to show him the split side with a giggle. “I would love a walk, but I should change first. Imagine what people would say if they saw the crowned prince of Faerghus walking around with a girl wearing a torn dress.”  
Dimitri stood outside her room, waiting for her. She stuck her head out, red faced. “What is it?” He asked.  
“I need help.” She opened the door enough to let him slip in. The laces were a tangled mess.  
“Sit on the bed.” He took a seat behind her and began picking at the tangled knot. He became so frustrated with the knot that he ended up tearing the whole back out. “Oops…”  
She asked Mercedes and Annette for help next time.

Another birthday of his passed. Rhiannon stole him away to the gardens apologizing that she couldn’t give him a better present. He was in the middle of telling her she didn’t need to give him anything when she pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
His mind went blank.

When spring thawed the winter snows Dimitri set off for the Alliance. Claude wanted to meet to discuss a potential strategy. Rhiannon was joining them, that alone made him feel more relaxed.  
He should have known that was a bad idea. They were ambushed, she was injured. A nasty gash on her side. The sight of her, covered in her own blood, laying unmoving on the ground, sent him into a blood lust.  
“Dimitri!” When had Claude arrived? “He’s dead. You can stop.” Dimitri wrenched his arm free and pointed at Rhiannon.  
“Help her!” He collapsed to his knees when Claude flew away with her in his lap.  
He didn’t remember how he got to the von Reigan manor. But he remembered being angry.  
In a shaking voice Marianne told him the moment Rhiannon was awake.  
He knelt at her bedside and held her hand tightly in his. “Don’t leave me.” He murmured.  
“You shouldn’t kneel for me.” She stroked his hair.  
He pressed his lips to the back of her hand. “You are the only one I kneel for.”  
She ran her thumb over his cheek. “What about the goddess?”  
“You are my goddess.” He breathed.  
She let out an airy laugh “You’re going to spend so much time in the eternal flames.”  
He leaned into her touch. “It would be worth it.”

They were engaged to be married once they returned. The situation on the southern boarder worsened. While she was being overwhelmed with wedding details, he drowned in the blood of imperial soldiers. To make matters worse, when he finally did return, they were not permitted a moment alone. Gilbert, Rodrigue, even Seteth constantly bombarded him with questions, pulling him away from his beloved.  
As always, Dedue had a solution.  
“I do not deserve you Dedue.” Dimitri said. Dedue had planted fast growing ivy below her balcony.  
“She makes you happy.” Dedue said. “Though if you get caught, you may take the blame.”  
Dimitri let out a short laugh and began to climb. As he reached the top, he could hear voices.  
“What happens if one of us doesn’t do the ceremony right?” Rhiannon asked.  
“You will do just fine.” Rhea said. “Again.  
Dimitri peaked his head in to see Rhea standing over Rhiannon, both of their backs to him. Rhiannon began reciting the passage again, stumbling partway through and restarting several times.  
As soon as Rhea left, Dimitri entered the room. “Dimitri!” Rhiannon threw her arms around his neck.  
“It’s so cruel to keep me away from you.” He buried his face in her hair and sighed. She pulled away and placed a kiss on his cheek. He paused only for a moment before devouring her lips with a kiss. When he pulled away, they were both breathless.  
“Do that again.” She gasped. He eagerly complied.

His uncle died six days before his birthday. The crown upon his head felt too heavy. He took solace in her company.

The day of the wedding came. She never looked so beautiful. Seteth gave her away since she had no father. Rhea preceded over the ceremony. Rhiannon didn’t stumble once.  
A nagging voice in the back of his head told him this wouldn’t last. A glance at her made the voice disappear.

Their honeymoon was a tour of the kingdom. They visited each lord and exchanged formalities. He hated the way they looked at her in distain.  
When they reached Gaspard territory their honeymoon came to an abrupt end. The empire launched a surprise attack.  
“Keep her safe.” Dimitri told Ashe.  
“Return to her safe.” Ashe told him.

It was a full year before he returned to her at Gaspard. Naturally she was a little cross.  
He swept her off to the room Ashe had set aside for her to apologize. “Your hair is long again.” She ran her fingers through his tangled locks. “You actually have to brush it now.” She ruffled his hair. “I hardly recognized you.”  
He took her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles. “I do not intend to leave you again until your belly is filled with my child.” She giggled as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

She was pregnant within a month. Three months later while visiting Ashe again she lost the child.  
“Ashe.” Dimitri said sternly.  
“Yes?” Ashe looked up from the bow he was unstringing.  
“If anyone asks, Rhiannon is dead.” Dimitri said.  
The bow snapped against Ashe’s leg painfully. “What!?”  
“There may come a time when I will need to send her off into hiding. It will be easier for her to hide if no one knows she is alive.”

Ashe wrote to Dimitri when his son was born. In the letter, he said it was his sister who gave birth. But Dimitri knew. He hurried to meet his son. He felt…  
…sorrow.  
He would not see his son grow up. He would not teach his son to wield a lance or ride a horse.  
“Don’t speak like that.” She said. He kissed her forehead.  
“Edelgard’s forces are increasing their attacks.” He said solemnly. “If Ashe falls in battle I want you to flee to the empire. Hide amongst them as a refugee and tell no one who you are until you see the Blaiddyd banner flying.”  
“Don’t leave me without a daughter.” She smiled.

She was pregnant when she received word that Ashe died. True to her word, she fled for Enbarr. She found work at the opera house. She settled into a routine with her son strapped to her back.  
She aught the eye of another noble.  
Ferdinand von Aegir.  
Despite her protests he began to court her. She joked that she would only marry him if he brought back a lock of King Dimitri’s hair.  
She was horrified when he did.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're angry or confused please reread the beginning note. If you're still angry or confused.. welp... sorry. I haven't posted anything serious in a long time.  
> Anyways if you're 18+ and interested in joining in on the shitposting on tumblr you can pm me @hohohilda for more information!


End file.
